undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
What We Become/Issue 55
Frank aimed his rifle at the zombies stumbling down the country road. He attached a silencer to the gun in order to make sure no other zombies would be drawn to area. "Come'on, move closer you bastards" Frank muttered as the zombies moved behind a farm house down the road and out of his line of sight. "Fuck!" Frank slung his rifle over his shoulder. He grabbed his pocket knife out and began to walk down the street toward the other farm house. It took only a minute to walk over. He kicked over a bucket lying beside the house to make noise and sure enough enough the zombies came stumbling over from behind the house. "That's right, come closer" Frank beckoned to the zombies. He knew they we're stupid and couldn't comprehend what he was saying, but that didn't matter. The zombies stumbled closer and closer. He was intent on taking his anger out on the zombies. It would take a long time to get over witnessing the deaths of his brother and lifelong best friend at the hotel so for now he needed to take out all the built up anger inside. He felt bad for punching the prisoner, but it almost didn't change the fact that he was traveling with assholes who tried to kill him and his friends, his family. Frank let out a war cry as he stabbed one of the zombies in the head. Another one lunged at him and he kicked it back to the ground. He pulled his knife out of the dead zombies head and proceeded to repeat the process with the other zombie. Rattling noise could be heard a split second later from the other side of the house. Frank readied his knife and walked quickly around the house. A shadow appeared in front of him and he raised his knife. "Whoa, whoa. Calm down there buddy!" Theresa says to him. Frank catches his breath and lowers his knife. "Sorry about that. If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing all the way over here?" "Hmm? Oh, Allen wanted me to see if there was any supplies we could use from this house. We we're actually planning on clearing out all the houses within a mile radius for any useful supplies before you guys showed up" Theresa explains. Frank raises an eyebrow. "By yourself? Isn't that dangerous?" Theresa grins. "I can handle myself just fine. Why do you ask? Are you worried about my well being? Huh? That's so sweet of you" Frank blushes. "Well...I..uh..." he stutters. "Relax, I was joking" Theresa tells him. ''' '''A zombie jumps out from behind the house and attacks Theresa. Theresa stumbles and falls when she reacts and lets a small yell. Frank immediately reacts and stabs the zombie in the head. He offers his hand to Theresa and helps her up. "Thank you" she tells him. "Y'know, despite what you did to the prisoner, you're not that bad of a person in my opinion". Frank looks down to the ground. "That was a mistake, I'd rather forget about it". Theresa nods. "I understand, I'd appreciate if you help bring that box back to the house. It's a bit heavy for me" she says pointing to a box full of supplies. "Sure" Frank replies and picks it up. The two walked back over to the farmhouse. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ The other adults sat around a table discussing the prisoner and where to take him. Jack was upstairs in one of the bedrooms and Clarence was obviously still tied up in the basement. "So what are we going to do with him?" Karen asks. "Tomorrow, Allen and I will bring him out to Perth and leave him there on his own. Theresa said she would pack some food for him and a knife to defend himself. After that, he's on his own" Adam explains. "We, as a group don't have to much supplies to over up to him. So I sent Theresa over to scavenge the house across the street for some supplies" Allen explains. "Do you think he would be any trouble if we let him join our group?" Derek asks curiously. "Honestly, I'd rather not have him join our group. I'm all for friendly survivors and more group members, and he definitely seems like he's on the level but it doesn't change the fact that he was running around with other survivors who tried to kill us. I think he might be a desperate individual who doesn't have any trouble jumping in with any group, but he's also not really the dangerous type. I think it would be better if he and our group went seperate ways" Just then, Frank and Theresa came walking inside the house and Frank dropped off the box of supplies on the table. Sensing the tension with his presence, he muttered a hello to the group and walked off. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Clarence muttered to himself. He pulled on his binds, but it was of no use. The rope was tied too tight around his hands and the pipe. "FUCK!" he yelled to no one by himself. A few days ago, he was hanging around with his old bandit group. Laughing, good times. Brad was going off about revenge. He was becoming closer to Janet and he was going to tell her how he felt, but he never got the chance and now he sat here in this dungeon basement wondering what his fate was going to be. "Man, just kill me now. I can't take it anymore..." he mutters to himself. All of the sudden, light appears from the doorway from the top of the stairs. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Adam walked outside with Lilly and Jack. He had promised to play with the kid before he left to take the prisoner to Perth with Allen. Adam kicked the soccer ball back and forth with Jack for a while and let him score a few times. They used two trees as goal posts. "You're good with kids, do you have any kids before the outbreak?" Lilly asks him. "Uhh, no. To be honest I was going to be a father but then the apocalypse made other plans..." "Oh, with who?" "My fiancee.." "Oh sorry that I asked. I didn't mean too ask, I just thought.." Lilly stutters. "Don't sweat it. It feels nice to talk to someone about it, thanks Lilly" Adam smiles at her. She smiles back. Their attention is diverted back to the house when they hear the door open. Allen comes walking outside and ushers Clarence to the truck. Clarence still has his hands tied behind his back and stares with a blank expression at the ground. Allen ushers him into to the truck and Theresa throws a backpack inside with the supplies. "Ready when you are Adam" Allen calls out. "Do you really have to go?" Jack asks. "Can't you stay here?" he begs. "Don't worry kid, I'll be back soon before you know it" he says and ruffles Jack's hair. "You better come back" Lilly tells him. Adam smirks. "Don't worry, I intend to". Adam walks over to the truck. He notices Frank sitting by the bench on the porch. Theresa walks by and whispers something to Frank before walking away with a smile on her face. "Just wait another minute" Adam tells Allen. "Alright, but hurry up" Allen tells him. Adam walks over to and up the front porch. "You alright Frank?" "Yeah, why do you ask?" "Earlier, you walked off during the conversation. I know not a lot of people agree with what you did to the prisoner, but I want you to know we don't hold it against you. We've all been through a lot and it's caused to do some questionable things, but don't let it get to you" "Thanks" Frank replies. He stares at the sky without another response. "No problem. Look after the farm while we are gone won't yeah?" Adam asks. "Sure thing" "Thanks" Adam walks down the stairs and over to the truck. Allen leans against it looking a little impatient. He looks over to Adam and opens his car door. "Ready to finally go?" he asks annoyed. "You're not the patient type are you?" Adam asks. Allen grins. "Nope, let's get this shit over with. I'm eager to get back to the life I established before you crazy people showed up" Allen jokes. "Yeah, yeah" The two get inside the truck. Allen starts up the engine and drives off down the road. 'Credits' *'Adam Greene' *'Jeff Greene' *'Lilly' *'Jack Marsh' *'Morgan' *'Karen' *'Frank' *'Allen' *'Theresa' *'Derek' *'Clarence' ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Click Here to Read Issue #56.' Category:Issues